The First Log
I narrowly dodged the falling object, momentarily sparing my life... but I couldn't help but wonder... how much longer I'd be able to last. My fingers hovered over the keyboard, trying to identify which pattern of keys it would take to describe the situation. The whole thing was hard to recall, due to the hit on the head I took. But then it clicked. I re-read everything that I had written, and realized it was all wrong. I highlighted all of my text, clicked backspace, and began typing again. It was a normal day like any other. Just kidding; nothing is really normal anymore. Then again, saying that doesn't mean my everyday life isn't abnormally weird. It's just... different, you know? Now that I had my own Omnitrix, it was a constant balance of fun and responsibility. The truth is, I really have my own Omnitrix. It resembles that of which is seen in the Cartoon Network show Ben 10: Omniverse, and functions the same way. The only difference is, of course, I didn't have the set of aliens that Ben had. I come to the Ben 10: Fan Fiction Wiki to write about my experiences with my Omnitrix, except everyone believes it's fake. Which is great; I don't have any intention of being famous. I'd rather have them believe it really is a Fan Fiction. Some days after school, I'd like to venture into the woods, and play around with the Omnitrix. That is, as long as no one else is around. A lot of times, there's a few kids wandering through, but I usually just hide. Ironically enough, I'd found the Omnitrix in those very woods. But I never put that in the story. Come to think of it, I'd never really explained how my situation came to be in this series... oh well. Introductions are boring. I want to just jump right into the story! We can worry about an origin flashback in later episodes. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut. Not really, I mostly felt it in my nose. Because something smelled like smoke. In spite of having an Omnitrix, I never actually used it to fight criminals, and rarely saved anyone. That's because dangers and crime are sort of rare in my town. And I don't really want to go and keep post in a town farther away that might have the same conditions. Anyway, my first reaction to smelling smoke was that it was someone's fireplace. But over a few minutes, the wafting aroma of smoke increased greatly. I looked around for a sign of a fire, but saw none. Could it be that the fire wasn't in the woods? I leaned back in my chair, stretching my back out. I heard something rattle outside, but I ignored it. I clambered up the side of a dirt hill that lead out of the woods, and saw the nearby elementary school was on fire. My heart stopped- it was after school hours, but there was probably some people still inside. And I had the power to save them. Of course, this would be one of my first heroic deeds, and I was a little shaky. But despite my anxiety, I charged forward, sprinting full-speed towards the school. I activated the touch-screen of my Omnitrix, just as Ben does in the cartoon. I was pretty sure my playlist of aliens didn't include just 10- there were far more. Because the 3 or 4 aliens I've used since obtaining the watch didn't show up on the holograms, and I was looking at almost a dozen alien faces I've never seen before. I stopped on one alien's hologram that looked rather strange- almost rocky. Surely, rocks aren't flammable... right? I mean, there's lava rocks and stuff... I quickly scanned the area, and discovered a group of people standing outside of the school, gazing up at the burning structure. I ran behind a car, and the screen of the Omnitrix slid back after I confirmed my choice. With just a bit of hesitation, I pressed down the hourglass dial inside. The transformation was fast, but unsettling. They always are. Becomming a living being with an entirely different genetic code and DNA was pretty strange. It felt like all the muscle and flesh were being vaccuumed out of my arms and legs, and my skin grew extremely cold. I felt the skin on my forehead almost rip, and my hair felt like it was hardening. As the transformation came to an end, I fell backwards. There was an extreme weight on my back, and I couldn't get up. In my efforts to retain my footing, I saw my hands- blue, almost white, frail hands. They looked absolutely frostbitten. I reached up and felt the top of my head- it wasn't rock. It was jagged ice. I rolled onto my side, and used all four of my limbs to get me back up to my feet. Even then, I almost fell over again. I looked in the reflection of the car window, and saw what I had become. I looked almost malnourished, that's how dreadfully skinny I'd become. I could see my ribs very easily, and the only definition in my lower arms and legs were the bones. The Omnitrix symbol was on my chest, attached to two straps that held a giant metal tank onto my back. Attached to that giant metal tank were a set of metallic tubes, which went up my shoulders and connected to a mask on my face. Out of curiosity, I removed the mask, taking a breath of fresh air. My lungs immediately started burning, and I put the mask back on over my face. Whatever I was breathing was extremely cold, but not discomforting. And apparently this alien form needed the gas in that tank in order to survive. My writing was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps outside. I peeked out my window, but saw no one. I was starting to grow suspicious, but returned to writing anyhow. Now wasn't the time to be examining my reflection. I had to get any people trapped out of that burning school. Considering I was an ice-based alien, I might either be able to put out the flames, or I might melt. I didn't seem to be made of ice, except for my head... which is basically the most important part... I pushed the thought aside, and charged towards the school at full speed. I was surprisingly fast, in spite of the heavy metal tank on my back. I ran up to one of the few back doors of the school, and attempted to kick it in, but to no avail, the door stayed in its place. This alien wasn't very strong. I tried to grab the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I tugged harder, trying to put all my focus into the strength that I had. But when I looked down, I discovered a thick coating of ice was spreading over the handle. As I continued to tug on it, the handle came right off the door, and the door flew open. I quickly charged inside, and sprinted up a few flights of stairs before coming across any flames at all. But when I did, they'd almost engulfed the entire hallway. The sudden presence of heat hurt me- and I mean physically hurt me. This alien form did not like the heat. My head was racing with ideas, trying to figure out what to do. I put my hands in front of me, and pictured myself shooting waves of icy mist from my fingertips. However, nothing happened. I needed pure water, not ice powers. I looked up to the ceiling, and saw a sprinkler system, but it failed to turn on at the presence of the flames. If I could hit the metal sprinkler part off, water would plainly spurt out of the pipe- it wasn't a lot, but it was something. I tried to focus again, now with a new idea in mind. My finger tips slowly ice on them, the tips shrinking into points. I used my other hand to rip the icicle off my fingertips, and chucked them at the sprinkler. Most of them missed, but one knocked the sprinkler a bit loose. I needed ice with more weight. This time, I held my palm upwards, and closed my fingers together. After concentrating hard enough, the crater in my hand was now holding a good-sized chunk of ice. I chucked it at the sprinkler, and the rest of the metal piece flew off. The pipe instantly started spewing water everywhere. The amount of water was a lot more than I had imagined, too. It put out a good amount of fire, but not enough. Category:Stories Category:Joseph416